coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3569 (19th July 1993)
Plot Denise turns to Don for comfort, telling him that Hanif has dumped her. Phyllis asks Colin Barnes not to cause any trouble in the Street for Des's sake. No.11 is burgled whilst it stands empty. Reg finds a buyer for Maureen's house but Maud refuses to leave. He assures Maureen that she can stay with him and he'll find accommodation for Maud. Steve and Liz are alerted to the break-in and go through the wrecked house checking what has been taken. Liz is horrified to discover Katie's picture has been taken for its silver frame. Steve agrees to move back into the house until Jim returns. Angie agrees to make Maureen's wedding dress. She delights in telling Reg that it will cost him a fortune. Deirdre finds Katie's photo discarded in the back alley. Liz is overcome that it's safe. Brendan invites Deirdre for a drink after work. She is horrified and says that she has to meet with Ken. Joe invites Sally to a day out with the children. She agrees to a weekend as Kevin will be free. Raquel fancies Colin and looks forward to seeing him again. Colin stays away from the Rovers and drinks at The Queens. He is startled when Liz breaks down in tears whilst he chats to her. Maureen tells Maud that she intends to accept the offer on her house. Maud accuses her of wanting to push her into a home. Maureen assures her that Reg is looking for a house for all of them. Reg questions Martin about residential homes for the elderly. Cast Regular cast *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley Guest cast *Colin Barnes - Ian Embleton *Brendan Scott - Milton Johns *Joe Broughton - John Wheatley *Jonathan Broughton - Tom Lewis Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *12 Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop, stockroom and yard *Denise's *7 Nightingale Street - Kitchen *The Queens - Public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: What are Reg's plans for his future mother-in-law? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,480,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 29th June 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting an entire scene of 1'11" in duration, where Des and Colin Barnes visit The Queens and Liz McDonald breaks down in tears behind the bar. The ITV3 showing on 13th September 2019 reinstated this scene but contained two other cuts: the last 3" of the opening scene of Part Two where Phyllis Pearce calls Raquel Wolstenhulme a "tart"; and a further 2" was removed from the middle of the scene in 7 Nightingale Street where Maud Grimes refers to Reg Holdsworth as a "noggin". Category:1993 episodes